Go Away Bad DreamBoo
by Unknownred
Summary: Sasuke comes home from leaving the leaf village. Naruto leaves unexpectedly, not wanting to cause any more trouble for Sakura who is in a coma. When Sasuke finds out and tries to find Naruto. Can he catch him in time or will their friendship remain broke? A/N: Story is on hold for the time being
1. Chapter 1

**Go Away Bad Dream… Boo!**

**By: Unknownred**

**Sasuke comes home from leaving the leaf village. Naruto leaves unexpectedly, not wanting to cause any more trouble for Sakura who is in a coma. When Sasuke finds out and tries to find Naruto. Can he catch him in time or will their friendship remain broken?**

**Chapter 1 – Think Of Me As I Do To You**

**"Oh My God! Sasuke's coming home!" squealed Ino as I rolled my eyes at her outburst. And I thought I was the loud one in the group! Yup, that's right; I'm Naruto Uzamaki, a full pledge ninja. And I'm dying to be Hokage of Konoha Leaf Village. I have blond hair, blue eyes and I'm very loud. Speaking of loud…**

**"Shut Up! We know he's coming back! You've been saying it since this morning!" I yelled back, Hinata—my girlfriend, trying to calm me down. **

**Let me introduce you to my friends and provide you some information about them. Let's start with the Hyuugas'. My girlfriend, Hinata and her over-protective cousin, Neji. They both don't have pupils but there's a bit of violet in their eyes. They're both quiet, but my girl is mostly shy. Neji likes sparring, so if you want to take out your anger out on someone, he's your man! Hinata is indeed cute, but if you try insulting me, Hinata will use her special, yes 'special' jutsu to teach you a lesson. I'm impressed! Now for TenTen (no last name), likes to spar also, so we all know she likes Neji. Isn't it obvious? Next is Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka (IDK why I even bother with her). Ino, like me, is loud! But… I'm twice as loud as her, hee hee, must be in my genes. Shikamaru Nara, lazy ass, but secretly a genius. And Sakura Haruno can't forget my teammate, my medic friend on whom I used to have a crush until I met Hinata. But when--- someone she cared for so lovingly fled, she's been in a coma ever since. I'll never forgive him unless Sakura forgives him first, if… she wakes up.**

**"Hello? Earth to Naruto!" a hand waved in front of my face, which snapped me out of my host position aka daze. **

**"What now?" I sneered at Ino, who popped me on the head. I glared at her.**

**"Calm down, we thought of going to the ramen shop! Happy now?" Ino hmp-ed away towards Shikamaru. I turned my head away, down the road stood my favorite restaurant, but hearing Sasuke's--- (Okay fine, brief info: I used to call him teme. His brother, Itachi, was accused for murderous crimes and was executed. Sasuke was my best friend (like a brother to me)/teammate until he left the village. I chased after him but then we went into battle against each other and it seems that he won. He told me that he never wanted to see me again. When I heard this, I was torn, my heart and feelings scraped the insides of me and the next thing I did--- I let him…go. I even promised Sakura I would bring him back, but that would mean I broke my word).**

**I slumped my shoulders and hung my head, "No thanks. I-I have to go see…Gai sensai!" My friends looked at me like I had two heads; Hina-chan noticed my reaction. **

**"Naru-kun, I---do you w-want t-to be a-alone?" she asked, "I-if so, w-we'll be a-alright." Her hand in mine as she gave me a squeeze, and I thought I felt bad, but right now, I felt terrible. I gave them a weak smile and turned to leave. Behind me, my friends wondered out loud.**

**"Unbelievable!" Ino exclaimed, "Thought I never see the day!" Shikamaru lending a hand and covered Ino's mouth as her voice began to muffle. TenTen crossed over to Hinata, "What's wrong with him?""He's j-just not h-hungry. C-come on." Hinata led the group away and I was out of ear shot. **

**I bit my lip and headed over to see Sakura. In the hospital, I walked into the room where Sakura was laid. I stood at her side, her natural pink hair laid on the sides of her face, and her fingers, slandered restlessly upon the white linen covers of her bed. The curtains pulled apart, the sun shining in, reflecting off her face. Her pale face looked peaceful, likes she's going to a better place. I swallowed and slumped in a chair beside her bed.**

**"Sakura…" I whispered, "I have special news for you… you'll like it, but you'll won't like it when I tell you. Okay, "I took a breath and let it out, "S-Sasuke is coming home, but I know him being here is good news. So here is the breaking news—I… I'm taking his absence." I slipped her hand in mine and kissed her hand, saying my farewells and left.**

**Outside, as I was heading to my apartment, there in the distance, were screaming and excited, 'I-Miss-You' commotions. I rolled my eyes then I turned and continued to my duty. I went and packed, ignoring the parade of Sasuke's return. After I was finished, I left a note for Hinata on her bed in her house; slowly I turned around memorizing the faces I love until I start my journey. Finally, I stepped out her window and left. Each step I took was what I was leaving behind; I'm leaving my friends; I'm leaving my girlfriend; I'm leaving Sakura; I'm leaving I'm leaving my home; I'm leaving Konoha just because Sasuke's coming home. His words still hurt me and I feel like going back and doing suicide right in front of him, just imagining his reaction made me smirk. My intentions are to make him feel bad; which is good. To make him feel as guilty or even in pain as I lay there dead beside his feet; which is cruel. To make him gasp out; yell my name out then slowly let his tears flow down his face, careless to mention, just to feel as I did when he said he never wanted to see me again. But I doubt he'll do neither, he's an ice cube, he'll never feel as I felt about him when I broke Sakura's word and let Sasuke go; his words still stabbed me. I was his friend, his best friend. I was his rival. I was his teammate. I was his competitor. I was happy. I was alive. There's a lot of 'was'' and 'is' to come; if only he would think of me as I did to him. **_Brother_**. **

**_Hey, so how'd you like that? Please review, i want to know what you think. Chapter 2 is on its way._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Away Bad Dream… Boo!**

**By: Unknownred **

**Chapter 2 – A Note**

**~Sakura's view~**

'**Sakura, wake up! How long can you stand being in a coma? Have you no spirit in you?' yelled Inner Sakura. Sakura laid there emotionless on her white 'hospital' bed. Yes, she was ill when Sasuke Uchiha left… not just the village but his friends and family, his home, his team, his best friend/teammate Naruto Uzamaki who seemed like a brother to Sasuke and he also left… her, that's right Sakura Haruno. Sakura loved Sasuke as a brother ever since she met him when Naruto introduced her to him. In curiosity, she grown to know him, much live with him because her dad died before she was born and her mother abandoned her. The three spent most their lives together, training as a team. But then one day, Sakura's mother came back, and dutifully sent Sakura to live with her in the Sand Village. Sakura was heart broken when she had to leave everything; everyone she loved even Sasuke. In the Sand village, she was alone because her mother was so busy that she couldn't take care of her daughter. Then she met Gaara, an orphan and a medic ninja/caretaker, Lady Tsunade who's visiting the Sand Village, taking in the abandon children.**

"**Come on Sakura!" whined Inner Sakura, she gasped, "Naruto's here… Sakura this is good news, the jerk is coming home. Sakura, that's--- what?" After hearing what Naruto said to Sakura, Inner Sakura was ghastly shocked, "No, Naruto, y-you can't leave! Come Back! Don't kiss her hand, wait! Wake up Sakura! Do something! Naruto!"**

**~Hinata's P.O.V. ~**

**I smiled at Sasuke's return, but inside I was sad for Naru-chan. He must be alone or gone to see Gai sensai for training to avoid Sasuke. I decided to find Naruto. I tapped Ten-chan's shoulder.**

"**Um… Ten-chan?" I muttered. TenTen looked at me concerned. "Yes, what is it, Hina-chan?" **

**I twiddled my fingers, shyly I said, "U-um… I-I'm g-going to l-look f-for Naruto-kun." I blushed. She shrugged and patted my shoulder.**

"**Sure, but are you sure you don't want to stay?" I nodded. "Okay then, you better go before Neji gets suspicious." I nodded and left.**

**When I got to the training grounds, I saw Gai sensai teaching Lee a new jutsu, or rather say, a new dance. "Now Lee, do a hula dance, and show me some youthful spirit." Gai sensai instructed. As Lee did as he was told, I couldn't help but giggle out loud. Gai sensai looked my way and grinned as I appeared in front of him. **

"**What may I do for you Hinata-san?" Gai asked. I smiled and stuttered, "I-I was l-l-looking f-for N-Naruto-kun. He s-said h-he w-was going to s-see you."**

"**Well clearly you're mistaken, he never came. Lee?" Gai said. Lee rocked back and forth, "Nope. But I think I saw that youthful scout's orange jumpsuit from Sakura's hospital's window." I perked up and said my thank you's and left. I ran inside the hospital, not watching where I was going, I bumped into Lady Tsunade.**

"**Oh! Hinata-chan? Gomen. Came to visit Sakura-chan?" Tsunade asked. I shook my head and explained who I was looking for. Tsunade shrugged, "I didn't see him. If I did, he would have signed in a visitor pass. Gomen." I looked down, sighing. Then I said thanks and walked outside. This is bad! Where's my boyfriend? Wait, maybe he's at my house waiting for me. I can check. At my house, I burst through the doors of the entrance. Then I ran past my sister and upstairs to my room. No Naruto. I crumbled on my bed as tears filled my eyes. I looked around until my eyes caught a piece of folded paper beside me. It was addressed to me from… Naruto! I read the note.**

"**Dear love, I-I" I began to stuttered, "I l-love y-you so m-much. I can n-no longer b-be in K-Konoha and ----if you understand m-my feelings, then d-don't come after m-me. For the s-sakes of Sakura's health, don't panic, I w-will send w-word to y-you when I c-can. I-I l-l-love you, Hinata U. Naruto." Tears burst from my eyes as I cried into my pillow. I do understand, but why did you have to leave me? I coughed as it became hard to breathe. Wait! "I-I l-l-love you, Hinata U. Naruto." I read again. Hinata U. U = Uzamaki. I gasped; he was going to marry me? N-Naruto.**

_**Okay, chapter 3 is on its way; plz review!!!!!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Go Away Bad Dream…Boo!**

**By: Unknownred**

**Ch. 3 – Do You Remember?**

**As Sasuke returned, there was a big loud cry of 'O-M-G, Sasuke's here!' and 'Welcome back!' Sasuke was astonished but somewhat annoyed. Ino ran towards him, hugging him, she grinned happily. The others following behind, said their welcomes. Sasuke looked at them one by one then realized two people were missing…but who?**

**"Sasuke! Welcome home! Let's celebrate at the Ramen Shop!" Ino announced. Sasuke shrugged and went along. Shikamaru muttered something under his breath, but Ino heard him. She smacked him hard as he fell.**

**"We woman have mind strategies too, Shika-kun!" Ino snorted as Shikamaru stared at her, "Shika-kun?"**

**Ino gasped, "What? I said Shika---san!" **

**TenTen smirked, "Sureee, you did."**

**"I did!" she lied, "Shika-san! Whatever you thought I said is Shika-san! SAN! S-A-N!" Ino yelled at TenTen. **

**Hinata nudged Ino, giggling, she rephrased, "Ino a-and Shika-'kun' sitting i-in a c-car… d-doing s-something r-r-rated- R!" (I made that one up with my friends ^^.) **

**Everyone stared at Hinata as her face turned red. "I think you're spending way too much time with Naruto." exclaimed Neji, everyone except Sasuke, agreed.**

**"H-heh heh, Sorry. b-but I caught i-it fr-from Sakura-chan w-who learned it f-from Tsunade-san w-who learned it fr-from Kakashi-sama w-who learned it from J-J-Jariaya (Idk if that's how you spell his name) w-who learned it from Gai sensai who actually w-was taught by this story author." Hinata elaborated the whole story from scratch.**

**Sasuke stood there confused, "Who?" **

**"What? Oh you know… don't you remember?" asked Ino, "Your teammates Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno." at this her face fell.**

**"Never mind her, let's celebrate." stopped Shikamaru and led the group to the Ramen Shop. Hinata walked behind them and whispered to TenTen then left. Sasuke glanced back thinking, "Don't I remember?"**

** When the party was done, Sasuke returned to the Uchiha Manor. It was at noon, the sun setting, Sasuke still forgetting who he was supposed to remember.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**'Your teammate Naruto Uzamaki and Sakura Haruno.' said Ino, at this her face fell. The others sighing but then Shikamaru broke the silence.**

**My teammates--- Naruto Uzamaki… '"Sasuke, come back!" he yelled. Sasuke turned his back on him, "I never want to see your face again."' **

**Sasuke groaned. Sakura Haruno… '"Don't you love me anymore?" she cried out. "Iie." "Don't go, please… I love you!" "Thank you." Sasuke whispered behind her then knocked her out, placing her down on the park's bench.**

**"Why can't I remember?" Sasuke growled, "Who am I supposed to remember? Their faces, I need records and where can I find these records? Where? Who? WHY?" then he suddenly blacked out.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wha? Where am I?" Sasuke said, standing in front of his house, "Why is everything so big? Why am I so short?" Everything looked the same as it was when he was young. **

**"Sasuke." said a voice above him. Sasuke looked up and to his surprise; it was his big brother--- Itachi Uchiha. **

**"Nii-san! Why is everything so quiet? Where is everyone?"**

**Itachi glared at Sasuke then his eyes softened, "They're gone! They couldn't stand seeing my death!"**

**"Wha? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked terrified. Itachi jumped down and walked towards his little brother, "Don't you remember?" then he disappeared. **

**"R-remember what?" Sasuke said to himself.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Happy Birthday, Sasuke." a sweet, gentle voice said behind Sasuke. He turned around, "Wha?"**

**His mouth fell slightly ajar at the sight of **_**her**_**. She smiled, her face brightened as the moon appeared behind the midnight's sky. Then suddenly her face fell, the smile vanishing.**

**"Sasuke? What's wrong? Don't you remember?" Sasuke gasped but no words came out of his parted lips.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Sasuke! How can you just leave? Ever since Sakura caught on to that stupid cold, you've been acting strange." a boy his age yelled out to him.**

**"You know NOTHING about me!" Sasuke yelled. **

**"You think running away from your problems will help you? You coward!" the boy said. **

**"Shut Up! I-I don't have to listen to you!" Sasuke gasped. **

**"Remember how we used to play in the park; how we prank the people, the elders, and your fan girls in Konoha? What about the time when I introduced you to Sakura-kun? And the time we trained together? We're a team; a family. Don't you remember?" he said.**

**"Shut up. Iie!" Sasuke glared at him.**

**"Sasuke! Sakura **_**needs you**_**! She's getting worst, she has a fever; she's in the hospital! Don't go, please!" he begged. Sasuke felt bad for a moment but what could he say to prevent him from staying.**

**"I don't care! Leave me ALONE!" **

**"If **_**you**_** leave, she'll stay in **_**that **_**hospital until you go back with me. Please… reconsider!"**

**"NO!" Sasuke sneered. **

**The boy broke down, "you scum! How can you forget the ones you love? You were a brother to me, someday the ones you love will end up in the hospital and gone. You'll soon be ALONE, just like you used to be before you met **_**me**_**." then he was gone. **_**Wait, come back! What's your name? Who are you? Who are you talking about? Who is this Sakura?**_** Then, out of nowhere different voices shouted out, whispered, laughed out, "Don't you remember?"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Aaaauuuggghhh!? Sasuke screamed. He awoke with a start and looked around. It was nighttime, and Sasuke calmed himself. He had to go somewhere. He couldn't wait. He had to head over to the hospital!**

_**So how'd you like chapter 3? Please review and give me head ups if you're confused or I have any spelling errors, etc. Chapter 4 will be updated when I have the free-ish time possible.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Go Away Bad Dream… Boo!**

**By: Unknownred **

**Chapter 4 – A midnight Snack**

**~Naruto's p.o.v. ~**

**I was finally out of Konoha Village and in the area of a midnight forest. There was no houses nearby but big trees, dark trees, hard wood trees; trees-trees-trees. I was surrounded by trees, no way of direction, great, and no food either. It was dark, but the only light that was shone was from the moon. I slowly made a campsite, and tried forgetting about Konoha, my home, my friends, Sakura--- Hinata… By now, she would've gotten my note. I miss her dearly, but it has to be this way…for now, that is. I laid down and looked up at the sky, sighing, I suddenly thought I heard a twig snapped. **

**I stood up quickly looking around me, staring off into the darkness. I made no movement. I pulled out a kunai for protection, once I heard a twig snapped again, I swung the kunai to that direction. The movement stopped. I slowly walked to the spot where I shot the kunai. I looked down, I gasped, my eyes widen.**

**"Oh! Did I hurt you, poor bunny?" I cried out. I held the rabbit by its ears; its feet dangling below. I gasped, I-I think I killed it. My bad. Oh well, my stomach growled, I AM hungry! So, I set up a fire for my midnight snack.**

**A growling sound came when the rabbit was roasted. **

"**Gee, I sure AM hungry." I said, patting my stomach. But the growl came again and this time didn't stop. I gulped, and saw shadows in front of me. I slowly looked up; a bear hovered over me, its drool sliding off its face and unto mine. Eew, I know. I scrambled away as it tried launching towards me. Great, my midnight snack will have to be changed. I'm in the food chain of a bear. A papa bear. Yikes!**

**"Aaaaaaauuuuugggghhhhhh!" I screamed, as I was chased here and there. I tried fighting but the bear kept swinging at me that I had to dodge every one of them like a coward. I soon lost all my energy, my chakra half gone, the bear too, slowed down for a rest. I swallowed. What does it want from me? Before I collapsed, the bear jumped ready to bite me when someone jumps in and kills the bear. He had red hair, tall and had word markings on the side of his temple…Gaara. **

**Something smells good. The air is warm. I think I hear a voice. I slowly opened my eyes and slowly my vision cleared up. Huh?**

**"Ah you're awake." a voice said nearby. I sat up and took a double take on the person who saved my life.**

**"Wha? Gaara-sama!" I spoke, "How'd you—what happened? How did I—? What's going on?"**

**He took a cup of water and turned to me. I thought he was going to give me water, which he did, but in a different kind of way. Suddenly, he tipped the cup and swung it in my face. The water splashed me, very cold that shivers went down my spine. My eyes squeezed shut by the state of 'it burns'!**

**"What was that for?" I yelled, my top soaked. He seemed to chuckle.**

**"Just making sure you're awake." He said. **

**I grunted, "Of course, what did you have in mind?"**

**He shrugged, "Maybe explaining to me, why you got a bear attacking you?"**

**"That's what I want to know. And why are you here?" I asked.**

**He shrugged again, "I heard you scream, I just had to see what's up. So… why are **_**you**_** here?"**

**I hesitated, "I-I-uh, I—" I bit my lip, "What's it to you?"**

**"I thought you would be in Konoha with your friends and… Sakura." He looked away, "How is she?"**

**"Very ill. She's in a coma." I blurted out. Oops, he gasped and narrowed his eyes, "How?"**

**"Sasuke, he left. He's back now, but I doubt she'll only wake up if—" I looked away.**

**"That Uchiha! I'm going to kill him for doing this to Sakura!" he announced harshly.**

**"No, you should kill me."**

**"Why? You haven't anything to do with this!" **

**"Yes, its my fault."**

**"How?"**

**"Because…"**

**"Because…?"**

**"Because, I-I—"**

**"Spit it out!" Gaara snarled. I swallowed and might as well tell him. **

**Later after explaining___________________________________________________________________**

**"Because of Sasuke?" Gaara looked at me. I nodded.**

**"Dude, you're stupid to know that. Ask him! If he hates you and the village, then why did he go back to Konoha?" Gaara said, getting to the point.**

**I shrugged, "Maybe he felt bad for Sakura-chan."**

**"What about you? Maybe he wanted to talk to you." Gaara stated. I shook my head, sadly, I told him what he said to me before he left.**

**"I was close to him just like his— brother." My eyes filled with tears, "But then he just walked away from me"**

**Gaara's eyes softened, "I understand."**

**Then my story began. You see, Sasuke was never like this before; he was a kind-hearted best friend of mine. A team mate. A… brother.**

**Hey guys, what'd you think of this one? Sasuke, kind hearted? Cough, yeah right. I was laughing at this too. But I wanted to make this story like real emotion. But the human ice cube being kind hearted, pffst; it'll take some sunshine to lift someone's spirits, don't you think, so? Okay, well, chapter 5…! CHAPTER 5! Will be up next. And please review.**


End file.
